


Nurse Me ~ FrostIron

by Batsutousai



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's got a cold, Tony makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Me ~ FrostIron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRavens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/gifts).



> Originally posted [on tumblr](http://batsutousai.tumblr.com/post/39437794013/frostiron-nurse-me-with-loki-as-the) as a response to a prompt given by [ms-ravenheart](http://ms-ravenheart.tumblr.com/). The prompt was **Frostiron, Nurse Me [with Loki as the sick/injured/dying one, pretty please?]**

"I hate you," Loki said, except it came out more like, 'Ah habe doo,' and the idiot mortal didn't duck his head fast enough to hide his grin. Loki managed to toss his pillow at him, but his limbs were heavy and it fell short. And then he was lacking a pillow.

Stark let out a huff of laughter and picked the pillow up as he finished his trip to the bed. He set the tray with soup and medicine on the floor, then helped Loki get the pillow back behind him, pressing a kiss to his forehead as the god settled. "I'm sorry," he said for what was probably the tenth time since it had become clear that Loki had caught his cold.

Loki sniffed at him – then had to blow his nose; how did humans _manage_ – and looked towards the tray.

Stark chuckled again and leaned down to grab it, then laid it across Loki's lap, settling comfortably on the bed next to him. "Will you kill me if I feed you?" he asked, eyes dancing.

Loki turned his eyes towards the mortal, unimpressed.

Stark grinned and handed over the spoon so Loki could eat, chattering about something idiotic that Thor had done that morning.

The soup was not too hot, the medicine made him feel less like he was dying, and the story was entertaining enough. Loki decided he wouldn't kill his lover that afternoon after all.


End file.
